In recent years, with the upgrading of industrial technology, the cost of three-dimensional printing is reduced and the three-dimensional printers become more common and public. In the conventional three-dimensional printer, a printing platform is fixed on the machine for preventing the printing platform from loose or displacement due to the vibration during the printing operations. Moreover, a heating device and a temperature sensor are usually fixed on the printing platform for facilitating to take out the printed product, and there should be a lot of wires connected to the heating device and the temperature sensor. Therefore, the printing platform is securely fixed on the machine of the conventional three-dimensional printer.
However, for utilizing the space efficiently and decreasing the cost of the three-dimensional printer, the inner operating space of the conventional three-dimensional printer is minimized. Consequently, it is not convenient to perform several operations of taking out the printed product from the inner operating space, cleaning the printing platform, or changing the attached film. In addition, it will take more time to perform the above operations, and the next step of printing new model may be delayed and won't be operated efficiently.
Furthermore, in the conventional three-dimensional printer, there is no simple and reliable adjusting module used for adjusting the degree of parallelism between the printing platform and the movement plane of printhead. If the printing platform and the movement plane of printhead are not parallel, there should be minor flaws formed in the printed product.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a printing platform supporting module and a three-dimensional printer using the same for improving and overcoming the drawbacks encountered by the prior arts.